


Fishy

by sakchitoots



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Merperson Lance (Voltron), Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), he just cares about lance, lance is very obvious about his feelings, random sciency bullshit that i made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakchitoots/pseuds/sakchitoots
Summary: Lance sat up slightly, sand cascading off of his torso. “Whatever you’re thinking stop it.”“Oh my god,” Keith said. “You like me.”Lance dropped back down into the sand and rolled over so he was face down. “NO! Maybe... Yes.”“Wait,” The Red paladin pulled his hand away. “You actually like me? I was joking!”Lance on let out a muffled scream into the sand.





	Fishy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based off a little klance piece I drew the other week

“Lance?! Wh- h- HHHGUH?!” Keith gesticulated wildly, causing Lance to flinch away and pull his webbed hands away from Keith’s helmet.

 

“I don’t know why you’re so surprised to see me. You were out here yelling my name in the middle of the night. I was having a good sleep, too.” Lance eyed Keith suspiciously, crossing his arms, which were dotted with varying shades of blue scales, over his bare chest.

 

“I’m surprised because you’ve been missing for months! We didn’t expect to actually find you! And you’ve got..that.” The Red paladin pointed to the Merman’s long blue tail, his heart racing from the euphoria of finally seeing his close friend and crush for the first time in 4 months.

 

“Right,” Lance drawled. “So now what?”

 

“We head back to the Castle I guess. Can you breathe above water?” Keith shrugged, activating his jetpack and rising towards the surface of the ocean when the other boy nodded.

 

“Coran,” Keith started through through the coms, “I’m going to need you to fill the castles pool with water that has the same levels as the water we’re in now. I’m sending you a copy of the stats now.”

 

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice came through the coms. “What’s going on?”

 

“Head back to your Lions. I’ve got Lance,” he was interrupted by an outburst of chatter from his teammates, but they quietened when he continued, “but there’s an.. issue. Hence Coran filling the pool.”

 

“What type of issue? Is Lance okay?” Hunk asked nervously.

 

“Uhhhh. Um. You’ll see when we get to the castle” Keith glanced to the merman, who was effortlessly keeping up with his pace. “but I think he’s okay.”

 

——————

 

“Excuse me, what do you think you’re doing mister?” Lance snapped, rolling away from Keith, despite the snow underneath the two of them.

 

“I’m lifting you? To get you into Red?” Keith answered, exasperated.

 

Lance scowled and crossed his arms, which looked stupid because he was literally lying in a pile of snow and was very obviously freezing his fins off. “I don’t need you to carry m-“

 

Keith cut him off with an obnoxious laugh. “What?” He scoffed, “you plan to just roll up the ramp and into red?” The other boy fumbled on his words for a moment before deflating and shifting his arms around himself to unsuccessfully provide warmth. “You’re right.” He sighed, “just pick me up already. I’m freezing.”

 

The red paladin easily lifted Lance, who was much lighter than he expected, and pulled him close to his chest -bridal style- and started their way towards Red, who was about 5 minutes away.”

 

“I’ll put you in the bed we’ve got in the cargo hold. There’s blankets so you should warm up. It’s about a half hour flight to the castle so yell for me if you get bored or need anything I guess.”

 

“Kay,” mumbled Lance, who had wrapped his arms around the red paladins neck and was currently warming his freezing nose in his neck. Keith found he didn’t mind the cold sting of Lances nose against his skin. It was a reminder that they had actually found him after four long months.

 

——————————

 

It had only been about 15 minutes before Keith was summoned by his passenger.

 

“Keeeiiiiiithhhh! KEITH! KEEEIII-“

 

“I’m here! I’m here!” Keith yelled, opening the door. Lance was adorably bundled in blankets with right up to his chin with his tail hanging over the side of the bed, leaving his silky translucent tail fins pooled on the ground. “What do you need?”

 

Lance blushed slightly, “oh, uh, I just wanted to see you..? That sounds really weird it’s just that it’s been- how long did you say it was again? Three months? Or was it five? Yknow like it’s been a while and I’ve been on my own and-“

 

“Lance,” Keith laughed softly. “You’re rambling. It’s okay though. I feel the same. Do you want me to move you to the cockpit? It’ll be less comfortable but I can bring the blankets?”

 

“Yes please,” Lance reached his arms towards Keith, who gladly lifted him and his blankets up to his chest.

 

“Sorry for being difficult earlier,” Lance started, laying his head on Keith’s chest. “I thought since it’d been so long we might’ve gone back to constantly disagreeing and fighting. I’m glad we moved past that.”

 

Keith gave Lance a quick squeeze, before setting lance on the floor near the chair.

 

———-

 

“Well that explains why we needed the pool.” Pidge broke the silence, adjusting her glasses.

 

“Yeah speaking of that, I’m feeling kinda flaky and dry so can we please go chat there?” Lance chimes in.

 

“I’ll take Lance to the pool,” Coran started. “You paladins go get changed and meet there.”

 

“Ew no this is such a downgrade from Keith,” Lance whined, reaching back for said boy as he was passed to the Altean. “Keith come back! Don’t walk away!” Lance sighed as Keith left the room to change, and dramatically slumped against Coran’s back, having been manoeuvred into a fireman hold. “You have legs, Coran. Use them damnit!”

 

——-

 

Lance spluttered as he was dumped in the water by Coran, who despite his facade, had very clearly done something to his back while carrying him to the pool. “Rude,” he huffed from under the water, looking up at the Altean’s distorted face before swimming away.

 

He idly swam laps around the edges of the pool, tracing his fingers along the tiles as he went, before a splash interrupted the silence.

 

“Hey!” Lance smiled at the Paladins, who were leaned over the side of the pool to look at him as he swam towards them. “It’s good to see you guys,” he said as he broke the surface of the water. “I’d hug you but I don’t want you to get we- Woah!” The merman was cut off as he was eagerly pulled almost entirely out of the water and into Hunk and Pidge’s arms.

 

“I missed you so much!!” Wailed the Yellow Paladin, pulling Lance closer.

 

The merman struggled out of his grasp. “Ow hunk please you’re breaking me!”

 

“Sorry buddy,” Hunk laughed, scratching the back of his neck, releasing the other boy back into the water.

 

“It’s good to see you buddy,” Shiro smiled after everyone had their moments with the blue paladin. “We’re not sure how to turn you back yet, can you explain to us how you ended up like this?”

 

Lance nodded, “Yeah, it was back when the wormhole was corrupted. We were shot outright in the middle of Galra territory and Blue was captured straight away. I was able to fight off the guards in the hangar where they kept Blue and take one of their fighter ships. I landed the ship on the nearest planet. I was tailed by the Galra so I jumped straight into theOcean and waited for them to leave. Once they left I made a camp and the next day I woke up like this.”

 

Allura frowned. “That’s why when we found Blue you weren’t there. We managed the track the Blue Lion within a varga of finding all the other paladins... we could have found you so much quicker had we considered you might’ve escaped. Their systems said you were moved to a different ship- it must have been to get us off your track.. I’m so sorry Lance.”

 

“Hey it’s okay- it’s not your fault,” the merman smiled sadly, placing a scaled hand on the princesses shoulder.

 

“Lance,” Pidge said suddenly, looking up from her laptop. “Did you by any chance happen to take your helmet off when you made camp on that planet?”

 

“Oh nooo- don’t tell me the air was toxic and somehow did this.”

 

Pidge sighed, adjusting her glasses. “The air was toxic and is known to do this,” she gestured to Lance, “to people under certain circumstances.”

 

The merman groaned. “You’re shitting me. I swear my helmet said the air was breathable. I’m sorry guys- this is all my fault.”

 

“Hey, it’s fine,” Keith spoke up for the first time, smiling gently at Lance and curling a hand around his bicep. “We’ll figure out a way to turn you back.”

 

——-

 

“Hey Lance!” Keith called as he dropped into the water.

 

“Dude,” Lance groaned, rolling over onto his back to stretch. “You have got to stop waking me up like that!”

 

“Sorry,” Keith shrugged, shamelessly ogling Lance as he arched his back, stretching.

 

“I’ll never get over how dumb you look like that,” the merman snickered, floating up to the other boy and circling him slowly. He was dressed in only a pair of shorts and his paladin helmet.

 

“Would you rather we get out of the pool and hang out there? Cause you look pretty stupid when you’re flopping around on the floor.” Keith raised an eyebrow at the merman who had stopped circling him. “Jeez okay, can’t argue with that. How’d the mission go?”

 

Keith absently took Lance’s hand and sunk to the bottom of the pool as he replied with some details of the mission.

 

The merman curled up around the red paladin, resting his head on his lap, sighing. “I wish I could be more help. Everyone’s so busy- I barely see anyone but you these days.”

 

The boy blushed, bringing an arm around Lance. “We’re really close to finding a cure. It’ll only be a week- at most.”

 

“That’s what Hunk said last week. I don’t know, Keith. Maybe you guys should focus on other stuff.”

 

“Paladins,” Allura’s voice rang out through the castle speakers, muffled by the water. “Please meet in the Bridge in 5 dobashes. That includes you, Lance.”

 

———-

 

“What? guys..” Lance’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked around the room.

 

“Surprise!” Squealed Hunk. “We know you’ve been pretty bored and not feeling too great recently, so we found a planet with the most beautiful beaches we could find! It’s basically space Australia but without everything that could kill you!”

 

“Wow, guys.. I don’t know what to say.. Thank you!” Lance breathed, looking around at his friends who were all dressed in their swimmers.

 

“Come on! Last one to the beach is a rotten egg!” Pidge yelled, bolting through the corridors to exit the castle.

 

“Hey!” The merman yelled as he was mercilessly thrown over Keith’s shoulder as the boy sprinted after the paladins.

 

“Dude you are totally touching my butt right now this is meant to be family friendly,” he grumbled, his teeth clicking together as he bounced with each of Keith’s strides.

 

“You don’t even have a butt!” The paladin laughed as they finally stepped foot in the sand.

 

“Ha! You loose!” Pidge taunted, Rubin up to them and giving Lance a poke in the tail.

 

“You try carrying this piece of meat and sprinting at full speed,” he smirked, placing the merman down in the sand, who eagerly buried into the hot sand and sighed. “This is so much better than that dumb planet and the castle pools.”

 

“I can imagine,” Keith said, sitting down next to the merman and laying a palm on his hip, right where the scales transitioned into smooth, brown skin. “Can I?” He asked, rubbing a thumb over the scales.

 

Despite he heat from the sand, Lance shivered before making a noise of confirmation.

 

Despite arguably being Lance’s closest friend, Keith had never properly touched the boy’s tail. Of course he had when he carried him around but never anything like what he was doing now. It felt personal and intimate.

 

His tail was cool and firm when Keith ran his hands down it, tracing the scales that were glinting beautifully in the sun with his fingers.

 

“It’s beautiful..” Keith breathed, glancing up at Lance’s face, to find him with one hand over his eyes, his cheeks burning.

 

“Lance? Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” his voice cracked and his cheeks darkened further.

 

“OH. I get it.” Keith smirked.

 

Lance sat up slightly, sand cascading off of his torso. “Whatever you’re thinking stop it.”

 

“Oh my god,” Keith said. “You like me.”

 

Lance dropped back down into the sand and rolled over so he was face down. “NO! Maybe... Yes.”

 

“Wait,” The Red paladin pulled his hand away. “You actually like me? I was joking!”

 

Lance on let out a muffled scream into the sand.

 

“I feel the same.”

 

Lance rolled the fuck over.

 

“What.”

 

“I feel the same. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to kiss you and hold you and all that shit,” Keith blushed, looking at a shell near the other boy’s shoulder.

 

“Yes to everything, please.” The merman said, reaching up to his shoulder and gently pulling him down so their foreheads were touching.

 

“Is this okay?” Keith whispered, their lips brushing as he spoke.

 

Lance pulled him down and connected their lips as he spoke.

 

————

 

It only took a few days after that to figure out how to change Lance back to his human form. It turns out letting him dry out was the answer all along, although they were left with a h20 situation where Lance had to avoid getting wet.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://sakchitoots.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/sakchitoots/?hl=en


End file.
